Freedom For Us
by Secangkir Kopi
Summary: Kami-sama, can we have freedom? Onegai?


Datang satu millenium yang lalu. Tanpa ada sedikitpun 'kesopanan'―langsung menjajah dan menguasai Negara yang di dudukinya. Membunuh manusia-manusia tanpa dosa sedikitpun kepada mereka. Tak peduli masih anak-anak, remaja, maupun manusia berusia senja pun―tewas di tangan mereka. Siapa gerangan yang melakukan semua ini?

Negara Utara―siapa yang tak kenal? Penjajah terbesar di Dunia. Memiliki teknologi dan persenjataan yang hebat. Memiliki prajurit perang yang berani dan sadis―apabila 'menyenggol' dirinya sedikit balasannya adalah kepala pecah oleh luncuran timah panas. Dan Negara-negara yang didudukinya takkan bisa melepaskan diri dari 'Penjajah' Negara yang memiliki suhu paling rendah.

Tidak seluruh 'Dunia' tunduk pada Negara 'adidaya' tersebut. Sebut saja Negara Timur dan Negara Barat yang memberontak dan meminta 'kemerdekaan' dari tangan 'iblis' terbesar dengan cara perang. Dan tidak sedikit pula korban sipil yang meregang nyawa akibat pemberontakan tersebut. Dan itu terjadi berabad-abad lamanya.

Sampai kapankah perang tersebut berakhir? Sampai kapankah 'Raja' yang tamak akan wilayah kekuasaan turun tahta demi 'kedamaian' rakyatnya? Sampai kapankan doa-doa dan harapan yang setiap malam terdengar akan terwujud? Jawabannya―kita tidak tahu jawabannya.

Hanya 'takdir' lah yang akan mengubah semua.

* * *

 **Ryn Hanaitsuka Fuuma present a 6th Fanfic's**

 **Freedom For Us**

 **A Sengoku Basara Fanfiction (again)**

 **ISCLAIMER: Sengoku Basara bukan milik saya. Sengoku Basara itu milik mas-mas dan ibu-ibu yang tergabung dibawah perusahaan CAPCOM. Benar kan? #ditimpuk.**

 **Rated T fiction. AU. Adventure, Tragedy, Mecha, Crime, Hurt/Comfort,  
Sci-fi, Friendship Gendre's#Kebanyakan.**

 **Opening Theme #plak: LiSA-Oath Sign**

 **A/N: Halo~kembali lagi bersama dengan Ryn-chan a.k.a Lala-chan! Ada yang kangen? #ditimpuk. Ryn buat fanfic baru~*gausah lebay deh Author -_-ll*. Fanfic ini hasil rombakkan dari fanfic lamaku yang dulunya ingin dipublish namun gara-gara ceritanya banyak klise, jadi gak jadi dan harus aku betulkan *huft*. Maaf ya, Ryn a.k.a Lala cuman bisa bikin fanfic digendre yang cukup langka. Jujur saja, Ryn a.k―*kami sudah tau kali Ryn!* belum bisa bikin fanfic Romance atau Humor seperti kebanyakan fanfic di Fandom Sengoku Basara. Jadi, kalau kalian bosan dengan gendre yang gini-gini saja, kirim pm atau Review. Insya Allah Ryn akan balas Review maupun pm kalian dengan sepenuh hati :) *tsahh*.**

 **Cuman segitu. Gak banyak-banyak (?). Enjoy please. Keep Calm and Read This:)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1st Chapter: Kami-sama, Can We Have Freedom?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegai?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DUARR!

BUMM!

Dentuman-dentuman mesin perang sudah terdengar―walaupun langit Bumi masih fajar. Sekelompok orang yang tergabung dalam "Eastern Team" memerangi kompeni 'North' yang lebih dulu membombandir medan perang. Teriakan para korban yang terkena luncuran timah panas―terdengar keras. Dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang meninggal menjadi 'pahlawan'.

Seseorang yang berpakaian kumuh akibat perang―datang, dan menghampiri setiap warga yang berada di Desa Mikatagahara―desa terdekat dari medan peperangan. Meminta pertolongan berupa orang-orang yang bersedia dengan ikhlas―membantu mereka.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya. Chotto matte," pinta kepala keluarga yang tinggal di Rumah miliknya. "Ada apa?"

"Tolong bantulah kami! Kami kekurangan prajurit dalam perang ini!" pinta orang tersebut membungkuk dan memohon. "Bantulah Kami!"

"Baik. Akan aku bantu," balasnya setuju.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" ucap prajurit itu penuh bersyukur. Lalu, ia pergi untuk meminta bantuan kepada yang lain.

Sang kepala keluarga tersebut―hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bergegas mengambil senapan laras panjang―yang tergantung diatas lemari kaca.

Anaknya yang masih kanak-kanak―Ieyasu Tokugawa―terbangun. Dengan setengah tertidur, ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya menangkap sang ayah―yang kini sudah siap untuk berperang.

"Ayah, Ohayou. Mau kemana sepagi ini yah? Hoah," tanya Ieyasu kecil―seraya menguap karena masih mengantuk. Matanya masih menutup.

"Ayah ada tugas Negara. Ayah akan perang melawan kompeni," jawab Ayahnya.

Mata Ieyasu seketika terbuka. Terkejut bukan main. Bibirnya mengeluarkan penolakan tindakan ayahnya yang memutuskan untuk terjun di medan perang yang berlangsung sengit.

"Disana berbahaya. Ayah disini saja," pinta Ieyasu kecil―dengan memelas.

Yang diminta hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Ayah tidak bisa, nak. Negara membutuhkan Ayah untuk memerangi North," jawabnya menolak halus.

"Tapi kenapa harus ayah? Masih banyak kok prajurit lain yang bersedia," Ieyasu kembali mencari-cari alasan untuk menggagalkan niat baik ayahnya.

Ayahnya kembali menghela nafas. "Prajurit mereka banyak yang tewas. Dan mereka tidak punya cadangan prajurit lagi untuk diturunkan di medan perang. Demi mengusir kompeni dari Negara kita―mereka rela jauh-jauh ke sini untuk ikut terjun ke dalam peperangan. Tidak hanya ayah kok. Tetapi seluruh pria dewasa di Desa Kai yang bersedia," jawabnya menjelaskan.

Ieyasu kecil hanya tertunduk. Perlahan-lahan airmatanya mengalir dipipi manis anak yang belum genap berusia delapan tahun.

Sang ayah mengelus rambut hitam sang anak dengan pelan. Senyuman diberikan untuk anak semata wayangnya.

"Don't cry, child. Aku akan pulang. Aku akan kembali ke Rumah ini," ujarnya―lalu mengecup kening anak tersebut.

"Ayah berjanji?" tanyanya―mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya yang kecil.

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum 'tipis'. "Ayah janji."

* * *

"Jaga ibumu baik-baik. Dan jaga rumah ini," pesan Ayahnya.

Hanya sebuah 'Anggukan kepala' lah yang menjawab pesan Ayahnya.

Sang ayah melambaikan tangannya―lalu terlontarkan ucapan "Sayonara" dari bibirnya. Tak luput sang anak juga membalas lambaian tangan ayahnya dan berkata, "Sayonara! Cepatlah kembali!"

"Ah," gumam sang ayah―teringat janji yang ia buat kepada Ieyasu. Meskipun dia benar-benar **tidak tahu** apakah ia akan tetap hidup atau gugur menjadi 'pahlawan'. Namun, ia memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban "ya" untuk anaknya.

Sang ayah mulai berjalan keluar rumah. Mengikuti segerombolan pria dewasa yang juga ikut berperang bersamanya. Ieyasu memandang gerombolan orang-orang yang akan melawan kompeni tersebut. Semakin lama―semakin menjauh.

"Ayah. Jangan mati. Bawalah 'kemenangan' untuk kita," pintanya. Lalu―iris cokelat hazelnut miliknya memandang langit yang berterbangan burung-burung dari ufuk timur.

"Kami―sama, bisakah kami meraih kemerdekaan? Bolehkah?"

* * *

"Ieyasu-kun. Ayah kemana?" tanya ibundanya―yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ayah pergi berperang. Berangkatnya tadi pagi," jawab Ieyasu.

"Berperang lagi?" gumam sang ibu. Suaminya seringkali dipanggil untuk memerangi 'North' jika pasukan 'Eastern Team' kekurangan pasukan akibat banyak yang gugur. Walaupun selama perang itu dia pulang dengan selamat. Tetapi perasaan takut 'kehilangan' sudah terpasang jika sang suami kembali ke medan perang.

Termenungnya sang ibu membuat Ieyasu―terheran-heran. "Ada apa bu?" tanyanya―dengan polosnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawabnya. "Ibu hanya teringat tentang ayahmu saja."

"Memangnya ayah kenapa?" tanya Ieyasu (lagi).

"Ayahmu sudah terbiasa untuk panggilan terjun ke medan perang―walaupun ayahmu sendiri belum pernah mencicipi bangku sekolah militer. Dan setiap kali ayahmu ikut perang, dia pulang dengan selamat. Meskipun peperangan yang ia lakukan mengalami kekelahan. Sampai saat ini―belum ada negara yang bisa memenangi peperangan yang di provokasikan oleh 'North'," sang ibu menjelaskannya kepada Ieyasu.

"O-oh," jawabnya singkat.

"Walaupun selalu selamat dalam peperangan. Namun ibu masih mengkhawatirkannya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan ayahmu dengan cepat―di Dunia yang fana' ini," lanjutnya.

Ieyasu berjalan memeluk ibunda tercinta. "Ibu. Ieyasu yakin. Ayah akan pulang dengan selamat," jawab Ieyasu. "Ayah akan kembali kepada keluarga ini lagi."

"Kau benar, Ieyasu-kun," sang ibu mencium kening anak semata wayangnya. "Kita harus selalu berfikir positif. Kita harus yakin bahwa ayahmu akan kembali," sang ibu melanjutkan.

* * *

"Ibu. Ini kayu bakarnya," sahut Ieyasu kecil―menaruh kayu bakar di sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Iya. Sudah taruh dikotak?" tanya sang ibu.

"Ya," jawabnya―menyeret kursi lalu kemudian duduk.

"Ieyasu-kun pergi bermain saja. Masakan ibu matangnya masih lama," pinta ibunda Ieyasu.

"Aku tidak tertarik," balasnya―menaruh dagu dimeja makan. "Aku tidak mau jika hanya aku dan teman-temanku yang asyik bermain. Sementara mereka yang berada disana sedang berperang. Menumpahkan darah untuk negeri ini," Ieyasu kecil melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau memang anak yang peduli terhadap orang lain―Ieyasu-kun. Ibu bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu," ujarnya―mengelus rambut Ieyasu.

Ieyasu hanya tersenyum kecil. Memikirkan ayahanda yang sedang berperang disana. Berperang demi mengusir North dari Negerinya.―yang menurut sebagian orang itu **tidaklah** mungkin. Satu millenium Negara mereka dijajah olehnya. Bagaimana bisa melepaskan diri begitu saja?

'Kami-sama. Kapankah ini berakhir? Aku rindu kedamaian,' batinnya bertanya. Menatap sebuah gelas bening berisikan air tawar―yang baru saja diberikan dari ibunya. 'Aku ingin membersihkan 'kotoran' dari 'air' ini. Aku ingin Negeriku sebersih air putih. Bisakah engkau kabulkan itu?' pintanya dalam hati.

Namun―sepertinya harapan itu harus kandas untuk **hari** ini.

* * *

"Ada pasukan North!"

"Ada penjajah!"

"Desa kita diserang!"

Semua panik. Berhamburan layaknya kapas yang dihempaskan oleh angin. Hanya karena kedatangan gerombolan prajurit North yang datang penuh dengan persenjataannya.

Hanya menurutmu? Hei, itu bukannya **hanya.** Tetapi sebuah **bencana**.

Semua berlarian. Setiap kepala rumah menyuruh anggotanya untuk berlindung. Mengunci keluarganya di Rumah. Atau kabur dari Rumah dan mencari tempat yang aman.

Namun semua itu sia-sia. Kematian telah mendatangi mereka satu persatu.

* * *

Dentuman sebuah misil mengenai bangunan sekolah dasar―yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Rumah dari keluarga Tokugawa. Sehingga getaran sangat dirasakan oleh ibu dan Ieyasu sendiri.

"Oh tidak! Mereka menyerang desa kami!" ujar ibunda Ieyasu. "Kita harus la―Ieyasu?" omongan ibunya terputus setelah kepalanya menoleh. Melihat Ieyasu yang berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Ayah. Ayah ada disana," ucapnya―berjalan di Ruang tamu.

"Ieyasu!" teriak si ibu―lalu menarik tangan anaknya. "Kita lari dari sini."

"Tidak bu. Ayah ada disana," Ieyasu menunjuk ke arah luar.

"Ayahmu gugur dalam perang! Eastern team kalah dan North akan menghabisi Desa ini! Kita harus selamat dari orang-orang penjajah!" jawab sang ibu panik―menarik tangan anaknya yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman ibundanya. "Ayo Ieyasu!"

BRAAKK

Pintu terbuka lebar. Bahkan―salah satu dari dua engsel pintu patah saking kerasnya. Masuklah pasukan North yang barusan mendobrak pintu rumah yang tidaklah luas.

Salah satu dari prajurit menangkap ibunda Ieyasu. Dan satu dari mereka melepaskan Ieyasu dari genggaman ibunya dan mendorongnya―membiarkan Ieyasu jatuh tersungkur. Tangannya terkilir hingga memar.

"Ibu!"

"Ieyasu! Jaga dirimu baik-baik―hmph!" mulut ibunya dibekap. Ibunya dibawa masuk oleh 'mereka' ke dalam ruangan yang terhalangi oleh tembok.

Suara jeritan pemerkosaan terdengar sangat kencang. Membuat deraian airmata anak yang masih polos keluar.

"Ibu!" jeritnya―memanggil satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya yang tersisa.

Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pedang. Menusuk wanita itu―hingga darahnya terciprat terkena tembok.

"IBU!" jeritan Ieyasu semakin kencang. Airmatanya semakin deras. Kini―dia tak punya 'siapa-siapa' lagi dalam hidupnya.

"Ayo kita habisi anak kecil itu!" perintah salah seorang dari mereka―yang membuat Ieyasu ketakutan.

Ieyasu bangkit, kemudian berlari keluar meninggalkan Desanya yang telah luluh lantak.

* * *

Hidup sebatang kara bukanlah pilihan semua orang. Tak ada yang mengharapkan itu. Termasuk Ieyasu sendiri. Ieyasu takkan pernah menyangka―bahwa kini ia tak punya 'orang' yang selalu ada dalam kehidupannya sehari-hari.

Berada dalam kesendirian―membuat Ieyasu harus menyambung hidup dengan tenaga dan peluh keringatnya sendiri.

Lihatlah ia sekarang―sedang beristirahat disebuah bangunan bambu yang tampak usang. Hujan diluar sana―ditambah dengan lelahnya perjalanan serta keadaan hari yang sudah malam―membuatnya ia memilih beristirahat disana. Hanya itulah satu-satunya tempat yang **paling** aman di tengah hutan yang banyak terdapat pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Tidak ada penerangan―hanyalah cahaya bulan yang menerangi tempatnya. Makanan ia tidak terlalu pikirkan. Toh―masih ada sisa buah yang utuh―yang mungkin bisa bertahan sampai esok. Namun―yang ia pikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk ke depannya. Mana mungkin anak kecil sepertinya tinggal terus menerus di tengah Hutan yang beresiko bisa dimakan binatang buas. Ia harus hijrah ke desa seberang. Namun jarak yang ditempuh sangat jauh dan juga memakan waktu yang lama.

"Ayah―ibu―aku takut," ujarnya menangis. Takut akan tidak bisa bertahan di Dunia ini sendirian dan akan memilih untuk bunuh diri. Sepasang telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Menyerah dengan semua ini.

"Kami-sama. Jika kau mau ambil nyawaku. Ambil saja―aku rela," ucapnya meminta. "Jika engkau masih menginginkanku untuk tetap hidup, ijinkan aku untuk selamat dan biarkan aku untuk mengusir North dari seluruh wilayah dimuka Bumi."

"Hoi yang disana!" Sahut seseorang yang mengarahkan senter ke arah Ieyasu.

Ieyasu menghapuskan airmatanya dan melihat ke depan. Alangkah ia terharunya―ketika melihat seseorang yang ia lihat. Seorang pemburu lokal yang sedang mencari hewan buruan dimalam yang sangat gelap.

Dan betapa terkejutnya seorang pemburu tersebut. Tidak menyangka yang ia lihat adalah seorang anak kecil. Untuk apa anak sekecil dia di tengah Hutan? Dimalam yang gelap gurita?

Namun, pemburu itu tahu. Tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

* * *

"Kau datang sangat tepat. Anak ini bisa kami rawat dengan baik," ujar salah seorang pengasuh panti asuhan. "Lihatlah―dia makan dengan lahap sekali. Aku rasa―dia tidak makan seharian," lanjutnya―menunjuk Ieyasu yang melahap sepiring nasi yang dibasahi kuah kare.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia berada di tengah Hutan sendirian. Dilihat dari memar tangannya. Aku rasa ia sehabis dianiaya," pemburu itu mencoba menduga.

Pengasuh itu menjawab. "Setidaknya. Anak ini selamat. Saya ucapkan berterima kasih anda mau menolong anak ini."

Pemburu itu mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Walau aku pemburu―aku suka dengan anak-anak. Karena mereka lah satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan untuk menghapus North dari seluruh Negeri."

"Kau memang benar," ucap pengasuh itu setuju. "Mereka lah generasi penerus bangsa. Sehingga―mereka harus dirawat baik dan penuh kasih sayang."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo! Kembali bersama bacotan Ryn! Cekidot #plak:**

Hallo Minna-san! Apa kabar? Bagaimana Saturday nightnya kemarin? #hush enggak kok, Ryn cuman bercanda. Jadi tolong balikin Tadakatsu ke Ieyasu dan bawain Baymax kemari. Boleh? #dibelah.

Seperti yang saya sudah jelaskan diatas *Mana? Diatas cuman langit doang #ditendang*, kalau Fanfic ini hasil rombakan dari Fanfic lama Ryn yang gagal publish gegara banyak typo. Ryn kira Fanfic lama Ryn sudah ke format. Eh, taunya masih ada. Mumpung ada waktu, akhirnya Ryn edit hingga jadi seperti ini. Kesannya hampir mirip gak sih sama InVaSiOn? Tolong jawab di Review ya ^^

Sekian bacotan dari manusia polos tapi rada-rada bernama Ryn. Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya gak seru, ada typo, kata-katanya berat, de el el. Ryn berharap, semoga kalian memaafkan Ryn dan mau tetap mereview Fanfic-fanfic dari Ryn. Sekian dan salam centong sayur #plak

.

.

.

Ryn Hanaitsuka Fuuma


End file.
